Lucky
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: I can't go to Survivor Series because my Mom is a jerk, but I had this awesome daydream about meeting AJ & CM Punk when I went to get dinner, and I decided to write it down.


**Title: **Lucky.

**Rating: **_T_ for Teen.

**Pairing: **N/A.

**Warnings: **Just typical fangirling.

**Chapters:** One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the mentioned WWE talent.

**A/N: **So I'm totally willing to buy my own $100 Survivor Series ticket, but my stupid Parent's won't buy my Sister's even though they've boughten her an $80 ticket before, so I can't go to Survivor Series. Basically I've been crying and whining all day to my Mom. Today I freaked out about how the talent were practically up the street and I couldn't go. When we went to get food, I had this awesome daydream about if I could meet one of them at the restaurant and decided to write down my daydream. Enjoy using my sadness and depression for enjoyment. Jerks.

* * *

"What if it's a Christmas present?" I ask. "Is the show in December?" My Mom asks. "No, it's on Sunday!" I complain. "Then it's not for Christmas." My Dad says. "I don't see why you can't just buy her ticket if I'm willing to buy my own!" I whine. "Because it's $100!" My Mom yells. "So! Daddy paid $80 last time! What's $20 more?" I ask. "No, Jay. Now go away, you're giving me a headache." My Mom says. "Ugh!" I scream, then storm out of the room.

I head into my little Sister's room and collapse on the bed. "What's wrong with you?" My little Sister asks. "They won't let us go to Survivor Series!" I complain. "I don't know why you keep trying." She sighs. "Because John frickin' Cena and CM frickin' Punk is going to be there! In the same ring! TOUCHING EACH OTHER!" I scream. "That's gross." She shakes her head. "You'll understand when you're a teenager." I say. "I guess. I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?" She asks. "Go ask your Mother. I don't get anything I want, so you have to ask." I say. "Be back." She sits down her phone and walks into my Parent's room.

I lay back on her bed and stare at her John Cena standee. "Ugh. You're somewhere out there. Up the street somewhere. I should be going to see you Sunday. Ughhhh." I say to 'him'.

"Jay!" I hear her yell from the hallway. "What?" I ask. She walks back into her room, "Get some clothes on, we're going to eat." She announces. "Ugh." I get up and walk into my room.

I look around at the mess on my floor, wondering what I should wear. "I may not be able to go see him, but I can at least support him still." I mumble to myself, picking up my CM Punk WWE'13 shirt and pulling it on. I then pull on some matching Black pants. I pull out my jewelry drawer and take out my two CM Punk wristbands and my CM Punk bracelet and pull them on, then some earrings and a red necklace. I put a headband around my curls and pull on my jacket and boots.

"Ready." I say, walking into the hall. My Sister and I head downstairs and meet my Mom at the door. "You guys ready?" She asks. "Yep." We both reply. She nods and we all head out to the car.

"What do you two want to eat?" My Mom asks as we pull out of the drive-way. "Panda Express!" I yell out my favorite restuaraunt. "Works for me. Can we eat there though? I'm sick of sitting home all day." My little Sister rolls her eyes. "Fine." My Mom groans. Great, now I've got to spend even more time with these two.

10 minutes later we pull up to the Panda Express and we all get out. As soon as we walk in we see that there's a massive line. Great, that's all I need is more time to think about how I'm not going to Survivor Series. Goddamit! I stand in front of my Sister and Mom and just people watch.

A few seconds after we take our place in line, I feel my little Sister smacking my arm where I lean against the wall, completely in a panic. I ignore her, figuring she just wants to show me something else on her stupid iPhone she just got.

Just when I'm about to turn and push her, I hear a familiar voice, "I like your shirt. Did you get the game yet?" I turn and see none other than AJ Lee, clad in a hoodie with the hood on, jeans, and her glasses, along with CM Punk, clad in a hoodie with the hood on as well and jeans, both standing right behind my family and I. Oh my God. Don't embarrass yourself, Jay. "Yeah, I pre-ordered it. It's pretty awesome." I reply. "Isn't it? Did you download the DLC pack?" She asks. "No, my Mom bought us a Wii so I can't get those." I roll my eyes. My Mom gives me an evil eye, but thankfully stays quiet. "Oh, that sucks." She says. "You get to play me, though." Punk smiles. "I do. I usually play you when I fight my Sister. She plays as Cena and I always beat her." I chuckle. "Hell yeah, ya do. That's what CM Punk does. That's what I'm going to do on Sunday as well." Punk gives a big, stupid, cheesy smile. "Well I'm rooting for you." I hold up my wrists. "And let me guess," Punk squats so he's at my little Sister's height, "you're hoping Cena's gonna win?" He asks. She nods. "Typical. He's not going to win though." Punk smirks then stands back up. "She likes John too." My Sister says, matter-of-factly, as she points at me. "Outside the ring, yeah. Not inside the ring. Besides, I still want CM Punk to win." I correct. "Yeah, outside the ring he's great. I guess." He shrugs. Oh God. My OTP feels. Resist saying something stupid or gay related, Jay. Shut up. Think before you speak. "I'm sure." I reply, not knowing what to say.

"So you're going to Survivor Series?" AJ asks. "No, unfortunately. I've been to every other show though." I sigh. "That sucks, why not?" She asks. I glare at my Mom. "Ohhh." She says, looking away. "Yep." I sigh.

"I have a question," My Mom says, turning to Punk. Oh God! No! Don't speak, woman! Fuck, "On Monday when you and that man—" I cut in, "Paul Heyman! His name is Paul Heyman. Get it right! He is perfect!" I yell. "Amen." Punk nods. "Whatever," My Mom rolls her eyes, "When you two faked that heart attack, that was horrible. How could you—" I cut in again, "Mother, stop! I told you it was scripted! Stop complaining!" I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry, ma'am," Punk chuckles, then turns back to me, "Jeez, take the fun out of it for the little person." Punk chuckles. "I already know it's fake." She rolls her eyes. "Scripted. Anyway, yeah, I want to work on the Creative Team one day, so I don't know how to separate aspects of the show from pretending the storylines are real anymore. I just basically study the show rather than enjoy it." I shrug. "Sounds like you'll make a great writer one day. Way better than what we've got now. Good luck." Punk smiles. "It'll be nice to have some more girls around." AJ says. "Thanks." I chuckle.

"So what is it you do now? You got a job?" Punk asks, my group finally arriving at the counter to order. "No!" My Mom says to him, then begins placing her order. "No, I just write right now. I'd like to be an author as well," I answer him, "Chow mein." I order. "What do you write?" AJ asks. "Mostly fanfiction for now. Honing my skills and stuff. Getting feedback on what people think of my stuff," I answer, "All Beijing beef, please." I order. "Oh, that's smart!" AJ says. "What kinda fanfiction do you write?" Punk asks. "Wrestling fandom stuff." I answer. "Any stories about me?" Punk asks. "Yeah." I blush. "With who?" He asks. "I'd rather not answer that." I mumble. "…and orange chicken. You and John Cena." My Sister finishes her order then announces to Punk. I throw my hands over my face, "Thanks, asshole." I say, muffled. "Figures." He chuckles, then shakes his head. 'I want to read it.' AJ mouths. I laugh and nod.

We get all our stuff ordered and then paid for. "You guys eating here?" Punk asks. "Yeah." I answer. "Want to eat with us? So are we." AJ offers. "Really? Sure," I smile, "Mom, I'm eating with these two. Kay? Bye." I say, then quickly go over to their table and sit. "Ya know, we never got your name." AJ says. "Jay." I smile. "Awesome. What's your Twitter and Fanfic account?" She asks, holding out her phone. "The link to my fanfiction account is on my Twitter." I say as I look up my Twitter, then hand her back the phone. "Great! Mind if I read them?" She asks. "Nope, feel free." I smile, completely thankful I haven't uploaded my AJ/Punk revenge fic yet. "Yay! I'm going to read one right now." She giggles, takes a bite of her chicken, then begins reading or whatever. "Girls." Punk rolls his eyes and huffs. "You like reading. What's so wrong with fanfics?" I ask, laughing a bit. "Nothing's wrong with fanfics. I've read some. You girls are just in too deep." He replies. "You have no idea." I shake my head.

"So where are some places to go to here in Indy?" He asks. "OH MY GOD!" AJ suddenly screams. "What is your problem?" Punk asks. She's completely red, "Sorry. The story. Continue." She says, takes another bite, then continues reading. "Uhm, no where really. Indiana is a completely crappy state. I never wanted to move here. I'm working quite hard to get out of here." I explain. "Where you from?" He asks. "Atlanta." I smile proudly. "You moving back there?" He asks. "No, Tampa." I answer. "Everyone freaking lives in Tampa." He shakes his head. I chuckle, "Well I want to start at FCW/NXT, so I kind of need to live there, right?" I say. "You've got it all worked out, huh?" He asks. "Yes, sir." I smile proudly. "That's really great. Good luck. Seriously." He smiles. "Thank you!" I reply.

"Ah! Yes! Yay! Eek!" AJ screams, then looks up embarresed, "Sorry, it's the—" Punk cuts in, "Story. Yeah. We get it. What the hell are you reading?" He asks. She turns to me with wide eyes. I give her a questionable look. "Punked? story." She answers. My eyes go wide as well and I quickly turn to Punk, "Nothing! She's reading nothing." I answer. Punk just shakes his head and laughs, but I watch his face redden a bit. Fuuuuckiiiiing OOOOOTTTTTPPPPP feels! "There's a one-shot sequel and third installment chapter story, by the way." I lean over and tell her. "Really?!" She asks excitedly. "Yeah, and I'm posting the fourth installment chapter story next weekend." I smile. "Ooh, yay, I'll be busy for the next week or two." She says, giddy. I look back at Punk and he's just eyeing us weirdly, his eye twitching a bit. I laugh.

"Sorry." I say innocently. "Now I'm a bit scared to ask what type of storylines you want to instill." He sighs. "Normal ones!" I laugh, "I can separate OTP feels from work, thank you very much." I stick out my tongue. "Just checking," He chuckles, "So how many you got? 3 million like most girls?" He asks. "No, I only make OTPs with people that actually make sense and have reason to actually be together. I only have 4." I answer. "I like you. Who are the 4?" He asks. "No, thank you." I say, looking down at the table, not wanting him to know one is him and John Cena and another is him and Jeff Hardy. "Wow." He laughs.

"Whatever. Stop making fun of me. What are you two doing out together?" I ask. "NO, BUT YOU— YOU JUST— HOW CAN— UGH!" She yells, still reading. We ignore her, used to it by now, "Well we were just out getting food, but I'm slowly regretting it." He says, then sticks his hand in front of her phone. She swats it away and keeps reading. "So you—" He cuts me off, "Don't be one of those people that freak out about it." He groans. I laugh, "I'm not. Like I said, I can separate storyline from reality." I say. "Good." He chuckles.

"Jay? We're leaving." My little Sister comes over. "Oh okay," I say to her, then turn back to Punk and AJ, "Thanks for letting me sit with you guys, and for being so nice and stuff. It was great meeting you." I say politely. "No problem. It was nice meeting you too. We'll see each other again when you get your job." He smiles. "I hope so." I laugh.

"How about some pictures?" She asks. "That'd be great," I squeal, then turn to my Mom, "Can you take some pictures with my phone?" I ask her. "Sure." She sighs, taking it. "Hey short one, come take pictures with us." Punk says to my Sister. She rolls her eyes at the name and comes over to us. They both stand and my Sister and I stand in front of them, and my Mom snaps a few pictures.

"It was really nice meeting you." I say again after. "Nice meeting you too! I followed you on Twitter. I'll tweet you when I finish your stories, okay?" She says. "Alright! Thanks." I smile. "No problem. Nice meeting you too, Jay." She says, then hugs me. I hug her back, happy. She's freaking hot. At that I turn back to Punk. He pulls me into a hug as well. Oh God, can I just live in his hug for the rest of forever? And he smells so great! Ugh, he's perfect. "Bye, kid." He says, pulling away. "Bye. Thanks again." I say as I smile and wave, walking off with my family.

We get in the car and I just cheese my ass off, completely ignoring what my Mom and Sister are saying.

Okay, this is a decent ass week! I might not get to go to Survivor Series, and no I didn't get to see the man of my dreams John Cena, but I got to meet freaking CM Punk and AJ Lee and FREAKING HAD DINNER WITH HIM! Yes, good week. Good ass week. I'm so lucky!

* * *

**A/N:** So all of that happened...up until the AJ/Punk part. What actually happened is we went, stood in line for like 30 minutes, got our shit, and I went home and cried over Smackdown. Aaand I still can't go. Fuck. Everything. Hope you enjoyed.

**A/N 2:** Lmfao, to the anon Casey, get over it. Nobody asked you to read my story. I can whine and complain over whatever I please, it's a free fucking country. I'm not a 'child' either, I'm grown. If you don't like my stuff, stay the hell off my stories, DUH. Fuck you and have a nice day :)


End file.
